


doves have died

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Let's drink wine in the hell together.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	doves have died

It felt surreal. Even though he stood in front of Eldigan's grave, some part of him still denied it happened.

But the Lionheart was dead. And while he couldn't bawl his eyes out like Lachesis, he felt the pain just the same.

"Hey, Eldigan-" He took a deep breath.

Once.

Twice.

Until the needles in his throat were gone.

But they never did.

"Hey Eldigan I brought you some wine." He held the cup in front of the tombstone. "You hate Heirnheinian Wine, right? Because they add some wild berries to it that makes it too sour."

"Well, you don't get to be picky this time. It is your fault that you didn't keep our promise." He poured the wine slowly, waiting for the dirt to swallow it up.

"Just ready something nice for me when I get there, Alright?"


End file.
